Hot Summer Day
by ChocoKitty999
Summary: She didn't mean to fall in love with him. It just...happened. She knows she'll never have him. He in love with Kido. Not her. She just his best friend. So she'll put on a facade. A little act. No one will notice. But how long can she keep up the facade. Pairings: One sided Momo/Kano, Mentioned Kido/Kano, and other pairings.


**A/N: This just hit me out of nowhere. I rather like this pairing. I think Momo/Kano would make a nice pairing. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, also leave constructive criticism. **

**Warning: Angst, One-sided crush.**

**Pairings: One-sided Momo/Kano, Mentioned Kido/Kano, slight Mary/Seto, slight Konoha/Hibiya. If you want, slight Shintarou/Ene. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project. **

* * *

Momo giggled as she hit the volleyball. It was Momo, Kido, and Mary vs Shintarou, Seto, and Hibiya. Konoha was drawing the beach. Kano was swimming in the ocean. Momo couldn't help but stare at Kano's shirtless wet chest. Her cheeks started heating up. Then the volleyball hit her face. Everyone crowded around her.

"Owwwwwww." groaned Momo rubbing her face.

"Are you okay?

"Momo, I'm so sorry!"

"We need some ice!"

"I'll get some."

"Here, need a hand."

Momo looked at Kano extended arm. She took his hand and stood up. Mary came back with an ice pack. Momo put on her red face. Kido put her hand on Momo's shoulder.

"Alright, let play something else." said Kido.

Everyone started making suggestions except Momo. She was staring at Kano's bare chest. Her cheeks are tomatoes. It was wrong of her to have a crush on Kano. She knew that. She knew Kano and Kido were dating. Everyone laughed as Kano kissed Kido on the lips. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She watched as Kido blushed and smack Kano on top of his head. Momo turned away.

"Hey Momo! Everyone going back to the beach house! Come on." yelled Seto.

"I'll be there!" yelled Momo. She was alone. She heard Ene teasing Shintarou about his music. She saw Seto and Mary shyly hold hands. Konoha and Hibiya were walking too close to each other. Both had really pale pink cheeks. Momo let her tears fall freely. Why? Why did she have to go and develop a crush on Kano, of all people! She probably have better luck with Hibiya or Konoha!

Momo sat on the sand. Tears making the sand a bit wet. Momo bit back a sob. She hadn't meant to fall in love with that lying idiot. It just, he always made her laugh and understood her. How it felt to be overshadowed by siblings. Kano just gets her. However, Kano will never feel the same way. He loves Kido not her. Momo remember clearly when she fell in love with that idiot.

_*Flashback*_

_"BOO!" screamed Kano wearing a scary clown mask._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Momo dropping her glass of orange juice. She then started crying. Kano quickly took off the mask._

_"Hey don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare that hard." said Kano. Momo slapped him._

_"I-Idiot. That was SCARY!" yelled Momo. she turned away, huffed and crossed her arms._

_"Come on! It wasn't that scary." said Kano. Momo glared at him._

_"Look, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Silence._

_"Come on, I'm SORRY!"_

_"I'll clean up the mess. A-And I'll take you to that ice cream shop that sells those humongous ice creams. Any flavor!"_

_"Any flavor?" asked Momo._

_"YES! Any flavor!"_

_"Alright, I forgive you"_

_"YAY! I don't know what I do if you stopped talking to me!" yelled Kano. He hugged Momo. She hugged back. When they pulled apart, Momo stared into his cat eyes. There she knew that she loves him._

_*Flashback Ends* _

Momo looked up at the blue sky. Puffy white clouds covered it. Momo tried to grip the sand. Her eyes tearing up. She wiped them away and plastered a giant fake smile. She walked to the beach house, they rented for the day. Momo was greeted with "Heys" and "Where have you been" and "What took you so long?". Momo laughed off the questions.

She watched as Kano tried to kiss Kido again. Only to have a pie in the face. Everyone was laughing when Kano licked his lips and said, "Mmm, apple pie."

Momo smiled hopefully her eyes wouldn't give her away. for once, she doesn't want attention. Momo smiled sadly as Kido and Kano kiss. She fine from watching a far. Fine of hiding her true feelings from Kano. From everyone. Fine with this little facade she put on. Perfectly fine.

But how much longer can she put this facade up?


End file.
